Festividades en BajoTerra
by ShowDown-SlugTerra
Summary: Un fic de las diferentes festividades ya conocidas, pero celebradas al estilo de BajoTerra


Slugterra's Halloween

Era un 30 de Octubre solo faltaba un día para Halloween, Eli estaba muy triste, pues en Slugterra no tenían ni idea de lo que era, así que no podía celebrarlo y era su fiesta favorita, Trixie, pasaba por su habitación, la puerta estaba entra-abierta, lo vio triste y decidió entrar a su habitación

Trixie: ¿Qué te pasa Eli?

Eli: Oh, nada, es solo que…

Trixie: ¿Si?

Eli: Estoy un poco decaído, mañana es Halloween y recordaba lo bien que la pasaba con mi papá, extraño esos momentos… Es todo

Trixie: Bueno, si eso es todo, me iré a mi habitación ahora

La chica se marcha, pero no a su habitación, va a la sala donde están Pronto, Kord y Junjie, Kord y Pronto sentados en el sofá jugando videojuegos y Junjie a un lado meditando

Trixie: ¡Chicos vengan aquí! -dice en voz baja

Kord: ¿Qué?

Trixie: ¡SHH! ¡Que Eli no te escuche!- susurra

Pronto: Ok ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa?

Trixie: Hace rato hablé con Eli y se siente triste porque no puede celebrar Halloween y pensé ¿Qué tal si le hacemos una fiesta?

Kord: Buena idea, solo que no sabemos nada sobre eso, es Eli

Trixie: Pero nos ha hablado mucho sobre eso y creo que tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo

Junjie: Soy todo oídos

Pronto: ¿Cómo?

Trixie: Pensaba en que podríamos decorar...

Pronto: Hacer una fiesta de disfraces…

Junjie: Invitar niños…

Kord: Comer dulces…

Trixie: ¿Están de acuerdo?

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡De acuerdo!

Trixie: ¡SHHH! Hablen en voz baja -dice señalando la habitación de Eli

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: Ah, si

Kord: Lo siento

Trixie: ¡Pues hagámoslo!

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡SHHH!

Trixie: Lo siento, entonces me encargaré de hacer los volantes, Junjie se encargará de entregarlos, Kord tú consigue los disfraces y Pronto, tú te encargarás de los dulces

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Entendido!

Trixie se sienta frente a su computador haciendo los volantes para la fiesta, Junjie junto a ella esperando que terminara para entregarlos, Kord se fue en su meca para buscar sus disfraces y Pronto se fue en su meca a la caverna comercial para comprar los dulces

Trixie: ¡Listo! ¿Qué opinas?

Junjie: Fiesta de disfraces, solo por el día de mañana deberán disfrazarse, decorar sus hogares y comprar dulces, con motivos de diversión… Ehh…

Trixie: Si lo sé, no es muy prometedor, pero hice un esfuerzo

Junjie: Admiro tu creatividad y que te esfuerces, pero sería bueno que cambiaras algunas cosas

Trixie: No es fácil

Junjie: Mira te enseño

Junjie edita los volantes en el computador

Junjie: ¿Qué tal ahora? ¿No es mejor?

Trixie: Invitamos a todos los niños y a todos los que se animen, y los que tengan algo de creatividad, que mañana, 31 de Octubre, tendremos una fiesta de disfraces, con dulces, decoración, entre otras cosas, con la finalidad de crear el mejor ambiente divertido de todos, ¡Pongan toda su imaginación y diversión! Att: -La Banda de Shane-

Junjie: Quizá no sea perfecto pero- Trixie interrumpe

Trixie: ¡Está genial Junjie!

Junjie: Gracias, pero ahora debemos editar todos

Trixie: No realmente, solo de doy clic a esta opción y ¡Listo! Todos están corregidos, iguales y- le da clic a imprimir- Listos para entregar

Junjie toma los volantes y se va en su meca hacia todas las cavernas conocidas para entregarlos, Trixie se queda solo con Eli en el refugio, decide ir nuevamente a su habitación, para ver cómo seguía su actitud, pues le parecía extraño que no los hubiera descubierto ya, pero al entrar a su habitación se da cuenta al instante, Eli estaba dormido, pacíficamente en su cama, ella solo lo ve y sonríe, luego vuelve a la sala. Pronto regresa de la caverna comercial

Pronto: ¡Hola! Regresé y con los dulces

Trixie: ¡SHH! Eli está dormido

Pronto: Oh, lo siento –baja un poco la voz- ¡Mira! ¿Es suficiente con estos dulces? –dice mientras mostraba las cinco bolsas de dulces y chocolates de toda clase

Trixie: Wow Pronto, sí que te esmeraste con los dulces

Pronto: Para mí fue todo un placer

Llega Kord…

Kord: ¡Oigan miren que magni- Trixie y Pronto interrumpen

Trixie, Pronto: ¡SHHH!

Trixie: Eli está dormido

Kord: Ah, Ok, solo quería decirles que encontré estos magníficos disfraces- dice mientras se los enseña

Trixie: Están geniales, pero sólo hay cuatro

Kord: Si, lo sé, Junjie tendrá que quedarse sin disfraz, siendo honesto no fue fácil hallar estos disfraces

Junjie llega y escucha la conversación

Junjie: Entregué todos los volantes y, oigan ¿Por qué no tendré disfraz?

Kord: Lo siento Junjie, fue lo único que encontré, increíblemente encontré más fácil de mi talla que de las suyas, o de chica

Junjie: Bueno… No importa, veré la forma de hacer un disfraz para mí

Eli: ¿Disfraz? –dice medio sonámbulo

Todos estaban tan concentrados en los disfraces y en la fiesta que no se dieron cuenta cuando despertó

Eli: Oigan ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Y esos disfraces? ¿Para qué tantos dulces?

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, sin nada qué decir, así que tuvieron que decirle todo

Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie: Ah, pues, es que,… Nosotros pensábamos en… Pues, solo en que haríamos una fiesta, y esto, y aquello

Eli: Ok, ok, uno a la vez, no entiendo ni una sola palabra

Kord, Pronto y Junjie empujan a Trixie para que ella le diga, ella se enoja y se avergüenza a la vez

Trixie: ¡Chicos!

Kord: ¿Qué?

Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Fue tu idea!

Eli: Trixie

Trixie: Si, es que estabas tan triste porque no podías celebrar Halloween y pensé hacer una fiesta de disfraces, iba a ser una sorpresa y- Eli interrumpe

Eli: No quiero escuchar más, no puedo creer que no me dijeran nada… ¡¿De verdad iban a hacer esto por mí?! –dice lleno de alegría y regocijo- Trixie, en serio te agradezco profundamente –dice mientras le sonreía- Bueno, adelante con la fiesta

Kord: ¡Aquí están sus disfraces!

Todos toman los disfraces, el de Trixie era un vestido de princesa, el de Pronto un zombie, el de Kord, un esqueleto y el sobrante era de algo parecido a un hombre lobo, claro que Eli no lo tomó

Kord: Eli este es el tuyo

Eli: Oh, no, yo tengo el mío –dice mientras volteaba a ver a Berpy en su hombro y Berpy sonreía siniestramente

Kord: Bien, Junjie tienes suerte amigo

Eli: ¡Esto será fantástico! ¡Ya quiero que sea mañana! ¡Será el mejor Halloween de todos!

Trixie: Al estilo de Slugterra

**Al día siguiente, en la tarde…**

Eli: ¡Chicos ya es hora! ¡Agarren sus disfraces y que empiece el Halloween!

Kord, Pronto, Trixie, Junjie: ¡Tranquilo Eli! El Halloween no irá a ninguna parte

Eli: Lo siento, es que estoy tan emocionado

Trixie: Ya quiero ver cuál es tu disfraz, no quisiste decirnos de qué era ayer

Eli: Y yo quiero ver cómo te queda el tuyo, Princesa Trixie –dice mientras hacía un gesto de caballerosidad echándose a un lado mostrando el camino a su habitación

Y en cuanto ella se va a su habitación, Kord y Pronto comienzan a molestar a Eli

Kord: Disculpe noble caballero, ¿Es acaso usted el dueño de un caballo blanco o de un carruaje que ordenó para su princesa? ¡JAJAJAJA!

Pronto: ¡Espera tengo una mejor! Oiga señor ¿En cuál mesa quiere la reservación para su cita esta noche? ¡JAJAJAJA!

Eli: Ahhj

Junjie: ¡Qué inmaduros! Pero Eli, en serio, quisiera saber ¿Cuándo invitarás a Trixie a salir?

Eli: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Tú también Junjie?!

Junjie: ¿De qué hablas? Ella te gusta ¿No?

Eli se pone muy nervioso y sonrojado ante tal pregunta

Eli: ¿Saa…ben? Me… Mejor me voy a cambiar

Eli fue rápido a su habitación, quería hacer cualquier cosa para evitar las molestias de Kord y Pronto y la pregunta de Junjie

Junjie: ¿Qué le pasa?

Kord: Creo que se molestó

Pronto: Si, creo que se enojó

Junjie: ¿Por qué? Sólo le hice una pregunta

Kord: Quizá esa era tu intención, pero Pronto y yo solo queríamos divertirnos un poco

Junjie: ¿Dices que lo molestan por diversión?

Pronto: En efecto, no sabemos si realmente ella le gusta o no, pero Pronto sospecha que si

Kord: Siempre están juntos…

Pronto: Uno se preocupa por el otro…

Kord: Se hacen miradas…

Pronto: Se sonríen…

Kord: Tiene que ser

Pronto: Se les nota

Junjie: Ahora me siento mal por haber preguntado, no deberían molestarlo con eso, esas cosas son cuestiones del corazón, no son un juego

Kord: Sabemos que no es un juego, ahj, mejor dejemos el tema… A vestirnos para Halloween

Todos se ponen sus disfraces, Eli tenía unos colmillos falsos, una capa negra con el cuello levantado, un pantalón negro, Kord, tenía su disfraz de fantasma, se pintó la cara de modo a que pareciera más realista, Pronto, tenía su disfraz de zombie, que traía un casco que daba la ilusión de que tenía el cerebro afuera, colocó un poco de kétchup para dar la ilusión de sangre, Junjie, traía colmillos falsos, guantes con garras falsas, algo parecido a un abrigo de pieles, mangas largas, con capucha, las magas les llegaban hasta la muñeca y un pantalón negro, Trixie, fue la última en salir, incluso las babosas de visten de monstruos, esqueletos, zombies, vampiros…

Junjie: ¿Qué se supone que soy?

Eli: No te desanimes Junjie, te ves muy cool, eres como una especie de hombre lobo

Junjie: ¿Qué es un hombre lobo?

Eli: Es, ahh, verás, un lobo es un animal parecido a los sabuesos de babosas, solo que más feroces, y decían, según una antigua leyenda que si un lobo te mordía, en luna llena te convertirías en una bestia mitad humano mitad lobo

Junjie: ¿Cómo se supone que voy a explicar eso si nadie sabe de la superficie? Y tampoco saben qué es la luna, ni siquiera yo sé bien lo que es

Kord: Ignora eso, solo diviértete

Mientras ellos discutían sobre sus disfraces, Trixie bajaba las escaleras de su habitación hacia la sala, y cuando todos la ven quedan sorprendidos, no parecía ella, tenía el cabello suelto (que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros), una tiara en combinación con su vestido, el cual era color azul con unos toques de blanco

Trixie: Bien ¿Cómo me veo?

Eli estaba con la boca abierta y luego Kord se la cerró

Junjie: Te ves genial Trixie, a diferencia de mí

Eli: Ahh…

Trixie: Gracias Junjie

Trixie se marchó hacia otra parte al ver que Eli no tenía comentarios, pero lo que no sabe es que Eli dijo lo que pensaba después de que ella se fue

Eli: Te ves hermosa Trixie

Kord: Eli, Trixie ya no está aquí

Pronto: Parece que alguien estaba perdido en sus pensamientos

Eli: Ahhj –se retira y Junjie lo sigue, pero él no se da cuenta

Eli: Increíble –dice molesto consigo mismo- No pude decirle ni siquiera un cumplido, ¿Cómo le diré que –se interrumpe al ver a Junjie

Junjie: ¿Haces esto a menudo?

Eli: -nervioso- ¿Qué? Yo… Sólo estaba -Junjie lo ve con una mirada acusadora- Si, lo hago casi siempre que fallo en algo

Junjie: Y ese algo es un algo como de un duelo, una misión o ¿De Trixie?

Eli: Vamos Junjie, no sigas con eso

Junjie: No sé por qué te molesta, ¿Te da miedo expresar tus sentimientos?

Eli: ¿De qué hablas?

Junjie: No, solo decía porque eso parece, pero déjame decirte una cosa, no debes tener miedo de expresar tus sentimientos a una chica, debes tener valor de decirle lo que sientes con el mismo valor que luchas todos los días contra los villanos

Eli: Pero es que no me siento seguro, ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?

Junjie: Pero qué tal si sí, jamás debes ser negativo, deja de negarlo, debes decírselo porque quizá un día sea demasiado tarde, mañana podría ser tarde, todo está en el hoy

Eli: Bueno… No lo sé, pero gracias por tu ayuda

Junjie: De nada… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por ella?

Eli: … Siento… Siento que, ella es mi vida, siento que cuando estoy con ella soy invencible, siento que mi corazón late muy rápido, cuando la miro a los ojos sonrío y me pongo nervioso...

Junjie: O-k, yo… Creo que regresaré a la sala

Junjie regresa a la sala donde están Kord, Trixie y Pronto sentados en el sillón esperando a Eli y a Junjie para irse a la fiesta

Kord: Junjie ¿Y Eli?

Junjie: Él… –Eli interrumpe

Eli: Estoy aquí, ¿Nos vamos?

Pronto: Ya era hora, ya quiero lucir mi esplendido disfraz de zombie

Kord: Es curioso, el Señor Sábado te convirtió en zombie una vez

Pronto: Si, por eso es "El regreso de Pronto, el zombie come cerebros", claro que los únicos cerebros que comeré serán en realidad dulces

Trixie se acercaba y Eli estaba tan nervioso que, para no hablar con ella así de nervioso, dio la orden de irse

Eli: ¡Bien! ¿Todos listos? ¡Sí! ¡Vámonos!

Eli, Kord y Pronto se montan en sus mecas y se adelantan, mientras Trixie se quedaba con Junjie, un poco molesta

Trixie: ¿Qué le pasa? Antes de ponerme el disfraz era todo normal, hasta fue caballeroso conmigo, ¿Cómo un disfraz cambia a las personas?

Junjie: Lo vencen los nervios

Trixie: ¿Nervios?... ¿Qué-… ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa, cierto?

Junjie se sintió como entre la espada y la pared con esa pregunta, primero porque si le decía, podría ser que Eli perdiera la confianza en él, y segundo porque ella estaba molesta

Junjie: Bueno, jeje, yo… Pues… Si y no, si porque es solo una… una ¡Sospecha! Y no porque no está totalmente… ¿Confirmada?

Trixie lo ve y decide olvidarse del tema

Trixie: Ahj, mejor vámonos

Junjie: Buena idea

Al instante ambos montan sus mecas y siguen a los otros, luego todos se marchan hacia las cavernas del norte, ya que fue la primera parte donde Junjie colocó los volantes, por lo tanto serían los primeros en estar listos para la fiesta, y así fue, llegaron a la primera caverna llamada Light Valley, era un pueblo pequeño y humilde; había una genial decoración, con mantas rojas, casa pintadas de negro, tumbas falsas en los jardines, esqueletos en las puertas, jardines, decoraciones geniales de fantasmas, había mucha gente disfrazada y muchos dulces

Eli: ¡Cool!

Kord: Si

Trixie: Wow, miren qué espectacular decoración

Pronto: ¡Y dulces! ¡Sí!

Eli: Será la mejor fiesta de todos, ¿No amigo? –dice mientras miraba a Berpy quien estaba en su hombro disfrazado de babosa malvada

Comenzaron a ir casa por casa, diciendo ¡Dulce o Truco! Y consiguiendo dulces, Junjie, quien estaba quejándose por tener un disfraz extraño, conseguía más dulces

Junjie: Wow, miren cuantos dulces

Kord: Y tú que te quejabas de tu disfraz

Eli: Al final mira cuanto has conseguido

Trixie: Si, ¿Ya ves que no tiene que ver con el disfraz? –dice de modo a que Eli lo escuchara, pues ella seguía un poco molesta

Eli: Chicos sigamos a la siguiente caverna –dice nervioso

Van alrededor de todas las cavernas, oscureciendo, llegan a una caverna llamada Ghost Cavern (Caverna Fantasma), era llamada así porque ahí ocurrían las cosas más extrañas de BajoTerra. Había algo extraño en esa caverna, más extraño de lo normal, pues en la mañana cuando Junjie entregaba los volantes, había muchas personas y parecía cualquier caverna, pero cuando la Banda estaba paseando por dicha caverna, estaba repleta de una densa neblina que apenas dejaba ver

Eli: Vaya esta caverna es espeluznante

Pronto: Esta es la caverna menos preferida de Pronto, Ghost Cavern la caverna de los misterios

Junjie: Es extraño, en la mañana todo parecía tranquilo, ahora se ve aterrador

Trixie: Pero miren al alrededor

Todos miraron y al ver estaba todo decorado, lo único que faltaba era las personas

Kord: Qué extraño –volteó y miró que había alguien parado en lo denso de la neblina- Miren hay alguien allá

Todos voltearon y se acercaron a donde estaba esa persona, pero cuando llegaron allá vieron que era sólo la decoración, era una decoración de un zombie, tenía la cabeza para atrás, un brazo torcido al revés, el cuello se le veía un poco degollado

Eli: Es sólo una decoración de zombie, ¿Me pregunto cómo se mantiene de pie?

Kord: Una decoración muy realista

En eso, la supuesta decoración de zombie se mueve, coloca su cabeza derecha, arregla su brazo y ruge, todos quedan espantados y se echan a correr

Junjie: ¿No que era decoración?

Pronto: ¡Cierren la boca y corran!

Se refugian en una pequeña cueva

Eli: ¿Cómo esto es real? Es imposible

Kord: No dormiré por una semana, eso fue espantoso

Mientras están hablando, Eli escucha un ruido en la cueva y siente que alguien se acerca

Eli: ¡Shh! ¿Escucharon eso?

Todos hacen silencio, pero nada se escucha

Trixie: ¿Escuchar qué?

Eli: Tal vez fue mi imaginación

El ruido vuelve a escucharse y todos miran la parte oscura y ven unos ojos amarillos brillantes y cuando sale ven que es un hombre lobo

Junjie: Eli, ¿Eso es un hombre lobo?

Eli: Si

El monstruo ruge y los ataca, todos vuelven a correr de regreso a sus mecas, pero por la niebla casi no ven nada pero logran llegar, sin embargo sus mecas no están

Kord: ¿Qué pasó con nuestras mecas?

Pronto: ¿Ya ven por qué a Pronto no le gusta Ghost Cavern?

De repente, algo los sobrevuela, ven que es un vampiro

Eli: ¡Por favor!

Vuelven a correr y se esconden en una casa solitaria que había cerca

Kord: Esto sí que es escalofriante

Eli: Son como los monstruos de Halloween reales

Trixie: ¿Qué seguirá después?

Pronto: Pronto no tiene idea, pero será mejor inspeccionar el lugar ¿No lo creen?

Eli: Buena idea

Todos caminan por la casa buscando repuestas, Kord y Pronto se van juntos a la cocina, Junjie va solo a revisar la parte de arriba, Trixie iba a seguirlo ya que estaba molesta con Eli, pero él, la toma de la mano y se quedan hablando un poco

Trixie: ¿Qué quieres?

Eli: ¿Estás enojada conmigo?

Trixie: No lo sé, deberías saber lo grosero que fuiste

Eli: ¿Grosero?

Trixie: Si, estabas, no lo sé, como si no quisieras verme

Eli: Bueno es que…

Trixie: ¿Qué?

Eli: Es… Es que estaba avergonzado… Porque te ves hermosa y… Cuando te vi me puse nervioso…

Trixie: ¿En serio? –dice mientras se acercaba a él

Eli: Si –dice mientras él también se acercaba a ella

Junjie corre hacia ellos y ellos se separan

Junjie: Oigan chicos, encontré este extraño libro arriba, leí un poco y habla acerca de una especie de babosa dentro de esta casa que transforma a las personas en terribles monstruos, llamada Babosa Bestia

Eli: ¿Babosa Bestia?

Junjie: Si, deberíamos buscarla

Trixie: Si, pero si esa babosa transforma a las personas en monstruos ¿Qué las devuelve a la normalidad?

Eli: En el libro no dice nada, tendremos que averiguarlo

Pronto: ¡AHHHH!

Junjie: Ese fue Pronto

Eli: ¡Vamos!

Pronto: ¡AUXILIO!

Eli: ¿Qué sucede?

Pronto: ¡Eso! –dice mientras señala a un fantasma que estaba tras él

Trixie, Junjie: ¿Fantasma?

Eli: Eso ya lo habíamos visto antes

Kord: Pero esto no –dice mientras corría de un grupo de esqueletos que estaba tras él

Eli: Ok, eso es nuevo ¡Atáquenlos y corran a un lugar seguro!

Todos disparan y aciertan, pero son esqueletos y se vuelven a formar de nuevo y a los fantasmas no pueden tocarlos

Junjie: ¿Qué? ¿Se vuelven a formar?

Eli: Eso parece, ¡Debemos encontrar a esa babosa!

Kord: Entre todos estos huesos es imposible –Kord con su fuerza, accidental mente le desprende la cabeza a un esqueleto- ¡Ahh! No lo hice apropósito

Eli: No, no, sigue haciéndolo, tal vez escapemos para encontrar a la babosa

Kord: Es fácil para ti decirlo, estos esqueletos antes solían ser personas y yo les estoy arrancando la cabeza

Trixie: ¿Hay alguna parte donde no hemos buscado aún?

Junjie: ¡El sótano!

Trixie: Pero con todos estos huesos y fantasmas no podremos ir

Eli: A menos a que vaya alguien pequeño

Pronto: ¡Ah no! ¡Eso sí que no! Pronto no va a ir al sótano ¡No!

**Cinco minutos después… **

Kord: Ya no puedo retenerlos más

Eli: Pronto ¿La encontraste?

Pronto: Si, pero la entrada se atascó, no puedo subir

Kord: ¡Ah por favor! –Kord golpea el suelo, como es de madera se rompe y Pronto arroja la babosa, Eli la dispara y todos vuelven a la normalidad

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡POR FIN!

Eli: Y nos llevamos a casa a este nuevo amigo

Pronto: NO, no, no, no, no, no ¡NO! No llevaremos esa cosa a nuestro refugio, mira todos los problemas que causó, ¡Gracias, pero no gracias!

Junjie: Dejarla libre tampoco es buena opción, pero ya es muy tarde, es muy de noche y me quiero ir a dormir, así que nos la llevaremos y mañana con más tranquilidad, le encontramos un buen lugar, ¿Todos de acuerdo?

Eli, Trixie, Kord: SI

Eli: ¿Pronto?

Pronto: Bueno está bien, solo por esta noche

La banda se marcha y todos se iban a dormir, menos Eli que estaba sentado afuera del refugio mirando hacia arriba, Trixie lo acompaña

Trixie: ¿Estás bien?

Eli: Si, no sabes cuánto te agradezco que hicieras esta fiesta… -se pone de pie- Lamento mucho lo que pasó antes, no quería que te enfadaras conmigo, o ser grosero contigo, pero es que… Ahj, estás tan hermosa y… A veces cuando te veo, me pongo nervioso y no sé qué hacer

Trixie: -se sonroja- Qué dulce eres, Eli, ¿De verdad lo crees?

Eli: De verdad. Es la única cosa en el mundo de lo que estoy totalmente seguro –dice mientras se acercaba a ella- Y a veces me pregunto ¿Qué haría sin ti?

Trixie: Eli… -dice mientras sonreía, se acercaba a él y se sonrojaba- Yo… -no terminó, pues él la tomó y le dio un beso en los labios, ella lo acepta y cuando él iba a separarse de ella para terminar de besarla, ella lo abrasa y coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, él, como ve que ella siente lo mismo, coloca sus manos alrededor de su cintura y continúan con el beso

Kord, Pronto y Junjie observaban por la ventana y los ven besarse, Kord y Pronto quedan sorprendidos, pero Junjie como ya había hablado con Eli antes, vio el beso como algo totalmente esperado

Kord cae desmayado hacia atrás

Pronto: Junjie, ¿Ves lo que yo?

Junjie: En efecto, mi querido amigo topoide, por fin tuvo el valor

Pronto: ¿Qué?

Junjie: Que era algo que debió haber hecho hace tiempo, claro que él no tenía el valor para hacerlo y ahora por fin lo hiso

Después de unos minutos, por falta de oxígeno (Ese oxigeno desgraciado) se separan, lentamente y luego se dicen el uno al otro:

Eli, Trixie: Te amo

Luego de esas dulces palabras, colocan juntas sus frentes, abrasados, para devolver su oxígeno y Eli continúa expresando sus sentimientos en forma de una bella canción

Eli: Cuando estoy contigo crece mi esperanza, has alimentado el amor de mi alma, y sin pensarlo el tiempo me robó el aliento, qué será de mi si no te tengo,

Si no estás conmigo se me escapa el aire, corazón vacío, estando en tus brazos, solo a tu lado, siento que respiro, no hay nada que cambiar, no hay nada que decir, si no estás conmigo quedo entre la nada, me muero de frío, hay cuanto te amo, si no es a tu lado, pierdo los sentidos, hay tanto que inventar, no hay nada que fingir, me enamoré de ti… Me enamoré de ti

Eli para de cantar cuando ella vuelve a besarlo, duró un poco más tiempo, luego se miran a los ojos y se sonríen, después de un rato entran al refugio, agarrados de mano


End file.
